


Never Have To

by penultimateaxis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel In Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Needs Castiel, Dean in Denial, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Castiel, Prose Poem, Protective Castiel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penultimateaxis/pseuds/penultimateaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the road so far, Castiel never has to say those three special words to Dean. </p>
<p>PDF converted to JPG images since pictures from the show were included. </p>
<p>Read this after watching the new Episode of Supernatural tonight (11.10) just in case any Destiel fan gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have To

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick fluffy poem for those who are watching Supernatural's new episode tonight :)
> 
> If the writers fuck up Destiel again, come here. This is my hug through the use of words and Destiel related pictures. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

[](http://s79.photobucket.com/user/penultimateaxis/media/Fanfiction/Never%20Have%20To-page%201_zps0retwgnz.jpg.html)   
[](http://s79.photobucket.com/user/penultimateaxis/media/Fanfiction/Never%20Have%20To-page%202_zps10betbvl.jpg.html)   
[](http://s79.photobucket.com/user/penultimateaxis/media/Fanfiction/Never%20Have%20To-page%203_zps0y1tswje.jpg.html)   
[](http://s79.photobucket.com/user/penultimateaxis/media/Fanfiction/Never%20Have%20To-page%204_zpsaniy2dm7.jpg.html)   
[](http://s79.photobucket.com/user/penultimateaxis/media/Fanfiction/Never%20Have%20To-page%205_zps79sawwog.jpg.html)   
[](http://s79.photobucket.com/user/penultimateaxis/media/Fanfiction/Never%20Have%20To-page%206_zpsb5saxcja.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think. I hope it helped in some way. I might make more next time, if the inspiration strikes.
> 
> Kudos, Comments and Subscriptions are highly appreciated!
> 
> <3


End file.
